Lana x Kit
by xQueenxElsax
Summary: As the title suggests. Yeah yeah, never. But, I can dream! Haha, not owned by me.. kinda wonky. Written as 2 am.


Kit was clearly terrified at Lana's proposal. His eyes were wide, erratic pulse/heartbeating out of his chest..

"But... what if... they come..?"

He asked almost breathless, looking around the room as if the very mention of 'they' would allow them access. Not that it mattered, they were sentient beings from the stars. They couldn't exactly be kept out so easily.

"'They', Kit? Whom? The men.. from the stars? Who cares, let them. If they decide to be perverts and watch then.. whatever."

She joked to relieve some tension. Her fingers entwined with his, both clearly a little more than nervous. She'd come back with him, to his farm after the bookstore/cafe. When he'd chewed her out, it made her follow him. To make sure that they were still okay, and on good terms. But.. Lana experienced, for lack of better word alien feelings.

"I've been this way... since.. since I can remember."

Her words echoed in her mind, of what she'd said to Thredson. She shuddered, and Kit noticed it.

"I'm sorry.. is this.. too weird? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

He asked, starting to pull away from her.

"No. It's not that, Kit. I was.. nevermind. I'll tell you, later."

She was supposed to be a lesbian, and the definition of such was a woman who only liked other women. But now, she was after her male companion from Briarcliffe? Was she mad? The hilarity of her thoughts did get to her. Kit had begun to undress her, a dance she hadn't done in so long. Not since.. Wendy.. Th- no. She wasn't going there. Not to that psychopath. And his hell spawn that came out from her like a bat out of hell.

"Lana.. if it gets too weird. Tell me, and I'll stop."

He was so.. gentle. Always caring about others, really. A thing Lana admired so much. It was a good thing, Julia/Thomas were out with a sitter. Otherwise the noise, and constant banging was sure to have brought out questioning and interruption from the children. Before Lana knew it, it was over.

Lana looked up, to and continued.

"That night.. I learnt a deal about myself. Thanks to Kit, for him snapping me out of it. I'd become.. some arrogant attention grabbing half-assed celebrity. I welched on my promise to bring down Briarcliffe, for a moment anyhow. I also.. wanted to talk about a secret I've kept hidden.. for 40 years. About.. Bloody Face. The pregnancy, rape, childbirth... he didn't die."

She began to explain how her baby boy was adopted, and how she never knew him. Not really being able to recognize him now, if she tried. Though of course, the last part had been a lie. He was there, not that he knew she knew. Or at least, she didn't think he did. He didn't act like it. Both were being the predator.. but whom would become the prey?

"Kit.. I.. have to go."

She stood, getting redressed.

"I understand. It was too weird, wasn't it?"

He asked, a bit of hurt in his voice.

"No. It wasn't that. This hot-shot reporter needs to real in her scoop. After all, she has a date with Briarcliffe coming. I promise, Kit. I'm going there, as soon as I get the resources to. I swear it- I will tear that place down, brick.. by brick..."

She put on her reassuring smile, the very same she'd given him when he was drugged up under that evil Sister Mary Eunice's care. Before she left, without another word getting into her car, and leaving. She'd made good on her promise.. still not finding Jude.. but she found Betty. Betty Drake.. or rather.. Kit beat her to the punch. She knocked on his door, her crew with her.. and confronted him about Jude. Together they sat, drinking tea.

"I don't know, who- she was talking about."

he looked a bit away from Lana, she stared out the window as she answered.

"I do. But.. you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She smiled

"Try me. Aliens. Remember?"

He grinned

"She.. was an angel that if you let her- would kiss you and allow you to die. She didn't mention her name, but she was a beautiful woman. She comforted me, when Thredson held me captive in his basement. Offered me a chance out- but you know me, I couldn't let it end that way. Sick bastard needed to be taken down. Almost as much as Briarcliffe itself."

He nodded and noticed her stomach was rather large.

"Getting a little.. too friendly with sweets, Lana?"

He asked with a teasing smile. Lana laughed with him.

"You know me. Gorging down."

She lied. She couldn't tell him- she was pregnant. Her first child, was born of hate. Her second wouldn't be the combination of rape and hate, nor would he be the spawn of a serial killer. Well actually- 'he' wouldn't be a he. She'd decided on a name. Jill. Jill Winters. Would the baby, come out looking like Kit.. or would she be like her? Whose eyes would it have.. mannerisms? Would she tell her about her brother? Could she tell her about her brother? Things she wondered about. Kit put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jude had a good life, Lana. I just wish you came by, without the camera's and got to say goodbye."

Lana smiled, and nodded a tear was going down her face. For the woman that had started, and destroyed her life. Not in that order.. but..

"I do too."

She said barely above a whisper.

"Come on now. Lana Winters, shedding tears? We can't have that. Remember. You're as hard as you need to be. And Jude, she wouldn't want you to cry for her. Two tough-as-nails girls like you?"

He knew just what to say. Lana nodded and snapped out of it.

"You're right, Kit. I gotta get going."

She stood, and dusted non-existent dust off of her as she walked out, he opened the door for her

"Thank you."

He nodded, and waved her off in her car. With a big smile, Thomas and Julia too waved her off. She grinned back at them. Waving as she drove away, a cigarette in hand. Flicking it out the window, as she was back on the road. More interviews.. on Bloddy Face.. Kit Walker.. herself, Jude.. Briarcliffe.

"I'm tough, but I ain't no damn cookie."

**Edit:(**Also; I was asked to advertise this. *Sorry, in a sense it is 'selling out'* But I'm not paid for this. It's just for a friend. :3 it's a habbo retro.)


End file.
